User churn is a concern for enterprises. When a user ceases to interact with an enterprise (e.g. telecommunications, banking, insurance providers, etc.), not only is future revenue lost, but also the initial investment in technical infrastructure, as well as in acquiring the user is lost. For example, technical resources (e.g., servers, memory, bandwidth) are planned, acquired, and maintained based on the number of users using the technical infrastructure (e.g., interacting with the enterprise through web-/mobile-applications, automated call centers, and the like). In general, acquisition costs are higher than is the cost to retain a user. Consequently, enterprises are motivated to mitigate user churn.